Pour eux, pour lui
by Lili Rose
Summary: C'est un petit OS, comment ce qui reste arrive t il à ce reconstruire,comment vivre dans un présent horrible alors que le passé est beau? Quand Hermione à du mal, est ce que quelqu'un peut lui faire retrouver le sourire?


Hermione marchait dans une rue du Près au Lard, il neigait et elle était frigorifiée mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle était dans son monde, son monde fait de souvenirs, elle aimait se remémorer avant, quand Harry n'était pas mort, quand elle et Ron étaient ensembles et qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais tous ça avait pris fin en même temps que la victoire du bien, en même temps que la dispariton du survivant. Elle se mit a rire, les gens qui la croisait se demander ce que cette magnifique jeune fille couverte de neige avait. Le « survivant » n'était plus le therme adapté,

_il est mort Hermione, MORT_se dit elle intérieurement

Et Ron, elle y pensait souvent. Ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de se séparer car ils ne vivaient plus, ils survivaient en se rappellant ceux qui étaient mort et en regrettant de ne pas être des leurs, il y avait eu Bill qui avait laissé derriére lui une veuve et un petit garçon qui ne pourra jamais voir son père, Charlie, Fred, Arthur laissant derrière lui une Molly désemparée et Ginny qui s'était laissée mourir ne supportant de vivre sans Harry cela seulement chez les Weasley, Dumbledore, Fol Œil, ainsi que le dernier des Maraudeurs avaient aussi sucombé. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle aurait tant voulu elle aussi succomber,

_NON Hermione, tu n'a pas le droit de dire ça, Harry est mort pour que toi et tant d'autre puisse vivre, tu doit vivre pour lui, oui vivre pour lui, regarde Ron l'a bien fait, il est marié et Eva attend leur 3 éme enfant, encore une fille pauvre Ron. S'ila reussi toi aussi tu doit bien pouvoir trouver quelqu'un avec qui tu pourras vivre tranquilement sans tout le temps revisiter le passé, quelqu'un que tu aimeras et qui t'aimeras comme Ron voir même plus, oh il y a bien quelqu'un qui remplirai tous ces critéres, mais il est partit Hermione, parti loin des gens qui avait fini avec le temps à l'apprécier et même a l'aimer, comme toi, de toute façon même s'il était encore là ça ne changerai rien, il ne t'aimait pas vous étiez juste devenu amis de simple amis._

Hermione continuer à arpenter les rues de la ville magnifiquement décorée en cette période de Noël lorsqu'elle herta quelqu'un :

Hermione ?

Dra.draco ?

Comment vas tu ? Mais tu es frigorifiée, il y a un bar un peu plus loin, je t'offre un café ! lui dit il avec un sourire sublime.

NON ,répondit elle brusquement.

Quoi non ? demanda Draco un peu vexé par ce refus.

Je deteste le café je préférerai un chocolat bien chaudk, dit elle d'une toute petite voix

Draco éclata de rire, ce rire qu'elle avait toujours adoré ;

Tu sais que tu es très belle quand tu prend cette air de petite fille prise en faute, dit il d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Tu trouves ? répondit Hermione aussi rouge que sa cape au couleur de Gryffondore

Ils recommencérent à marcher en direction du bar alors que Hermione commençait à avoir très froid ;

Tiens prends ma cape Mione

Merci

_Il m'a appellée Mione, ouah, non ma fille te réjouit pas trop vite, ce n'est qu'un ami que tu as perdu de vue !_

Draco s'arréta et se tourna vers elle, elle sentait son souffle chaud au niveau de son front .

Hermione j'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis le jour où on s'est je ne sais comment retrouvé au même endroit que aujourd'hui, tu était triste car vous vous étiez encore disputé avec Ron, je suis partit quelques jours après je l'ai regretté, je ne pouvais plus te voire, plus entendre ta voix, je crois, non j'en suis sur, je t'aime Mione. Je sais que avec Ron vous vous êtes séparés et je sais aussi que tu m'a toujours considéré comme plus qu'un ami Mione je me suis renseigné tu sais et on m'a dit que depuis la fin de la guerre tu te laissé allez, tu as stoppé après ta rupture toute relation avec les gens, beaucoup de monde s'inquiète pour toi surtout Molly, Mione. Tu dois vivre, pour lui, pour eux tu le dois !

Il passa tendrement ses bras autour du corp gelé d'Hermione et approcha ses lévres des siennes, elle se laissa faire sans aucune résistance et après un long baisé elle lui dit dans un murmure que seul eux pouvait entendre :

Je t'aime Draco

Ils se marièrent, Hermione reprit goût à la vie, grâce à Draco elle ne vivait plus dans le passé mais dans le présent. Finalement elle avait reussi, reussi à vivre pour eux, reussi à vivre pour lui son meilleur amis.

Maintenant si vous voulez bien reviews (yeux de merlans fris ou genre le Chat Potté dans Shreck 2)


End file.
